the fateful contractor
by keeper of all lore
Summary: devil maker tokyo x FOZ crossover; in an new and unspoiled land a little girl calls for her destiny. Only she didn't realize that her destiny involves a man who has legions of gods and devils as his allies. The world may not be ready for the truth of darkness but it will have to endure it regardless. the gears have turned it is time to seek balance in this stagnated world


**KOAL- This idea came to me when I was playing one of my favorite Iphone games and thought that I have never seen a fanfic crossover that was mixed with an iphone game. This led to a whole lot of daydreaming about possible ideas and eventually split into 2 distinct yet similar stories. They are both based off of collectible card games from the apps store but the overall story behind them I think is deep enough to make this work. This story is a mix of the familiar of zero and the game devil maker tokyo which is a cc game based heavily in religion and mythology. The main hero being summoned has spent the majority of his life gathering contracts with various devils until his entire book is filled with every possible devil out there. The main hero is capable of combat but that will be revealed later on as I am still ironing out the possible details of the devils abilities in a whole new world.**

**so for basics this hero is not a gandalfr as he does not fight like most summoned heroes does but rather he fights with his contracts such as by summoning his devil allies into the current world. I personally wonder about having multiple copies of the same card at a time and chalked it out as splitting its power into fragments and these fragments are the cards you obtain in your journey. I plan on having him utilize two forms of summons which include individual and team summons. The individual summons basically summons the entirety of their existance into the plane of reality in which the contractor exists and that means that they are at their full and true might. The team summon calls upon a group of fragmented personas into the field which act as a team even with their rivalries. I am considering a form of synthesis where the summon lends their power to the contractor in order to fight at beyond his capabilities and utilize abilities of the symbiotic contract.**

**He has all of the current contracts and is even blessed by a god (this god is mentioned but not collectible in game hint h.p. lovecraft) to use the new abilities he has which make him one of the strongest contractors but also he has his quirks such as pranking both humans and devils, flirting with them but not going to far with them, and teasing them into acting embarrassed. He has 12 favorite devils he enjoys working with which are divided by celestial, underworld, and otherworldly: Amaterasu (Goddess of the sun, Shinto), Susanoo (god of sea and storms, Shinto), Odin (all father of the gods, Norse), Shiva (god of destruction and duality, Hindu); Fenrir (the wolf that eats gods, Norse), Tiamat (the goddess of seawater and mother of gods, Mesopotamian), Tsukuyomi (goddess of the moon, Shinto), Azazel (fallen angel that taught culture but was abandoned for loving a human, Christianity); Gumiho (a nine tailed fox women, Korean), Cthulhu (the high priestess of the great old ones, the mythos), Cthugha (the living sun, the mythos), Jack the ripper (killer of women, history).**

**The familiar of zero world is going to be a mixture of anime and light novel as I slightly remember both but not completely. I also have planned for a bit what manner of devils he will use as it will work from the bottom up with the weakest first up until the strongest are needed. I have him have a few plans for the various arcs in the story but we will see it I continue this based on the reaction to this story and public opinion. I also planned a series of omakes where Louise summons a random devil from the game as a familiar and see where it goes.**

**Disclaimer entry: I will say this once for everyone to see that I own nothing in this story except for the idea of merging these specific ideas togethor as the sources of the story belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**The fateful ****contractor**

**Prologue and chapter 1: once more into the breach**

IN the center of the S1 district, darkness Tokyo

Az simply gazed upon Tokyo from the top of the tower in the S1 district as he pondered the world and its current state. He knew that the changes had already begun to stabilize that were caused by the appearance of the darkness and the devils within. Where many saw beings to be feared and hated he saw beings of mythical beauty and power that should be respected and treated with kindness as he saw how they were all based on mankind's legends. He personally led the charge into the darkness and slowly but surely met every single devil that the darkness housed in its depths. There were those that sought kindness, those that sought to test their might, those that sought death and despair, and those who sought opportunity. He treated every single one of them with kindness and respect and though at times he felt like they thought he was foolish and idealistic he perservered and sought to find the center of the darkness. He learned that like humans devil fought each other, had rivalries, and at times hated each other with a passion. He offered his his body, mind, and soul to accomplish a single purpose which was to balance the light of the world with the world's darkness. Many times he was hurt, many times he was tricked, many times he was defiled and yet even faced with the destruction of his mind, body, and soul he struggled on.

His first true break was with the fallen angel Azazel who gave him kindness and yet while her form was young her mind and soul were much grander than his own and for the first time he experienced true bliss as he lay with the fallen angel. He may have not been a virgin but all those past times were solely for the pleasure of the devils who held power over him. She showed him what true mutual love was like and it was something he would never forget and even offered anything he possessed for such a divine experience. She simply offered to guide him in the darkness as she knew he had a goal, a purpose so strong that held the pieces of his psyche together through all of his struggles. She would fight for him and help in his negotiations.

His second break came in the unexpected form of Cthulhu who he ran across while Azazel was away searching for food. He knew the truth of the beauty before him but found that he couldn't care as her beauty was beyond the body just like Azazel she was the beauty of the mind and he conversed with her once she awoke. She at first wondered why the man before her was not insane but she learned that he was once insane in a different way and that while his mind was stabilized he was never truly sane after the start of his journey in the darkness. He knew that he was powerless before her and offered himself in any way that she desired. She then sought to learn of humans as her purpose was to test them and see if they were worthy of survival as a species. She learned of humans and slowly she saw them as more than the insects she thought they were. She even saw the praise and worship he gave her and was confused by his kindness. She for the first time blushed when she was called beautiful and that in her unknowable nature he found a beauty that he wanted to touch but was afraid of going close for fear of ruining it. She eventually allowed herself to have this man become her contractor for no other could make her feel this way.

The third boon came in the form of the goddess Shiva who was searching for the ideal contractor in order to fulfill her nature of destruction and destroy the darkness as she was considered a holy god. Az had grown stronger through his training with Azazel and Cthulhu as he swore that they would not fight alone as if they were willing to fight for him then he would fight for them alongside them. He was briefly seperated from his partners and wandered into Shiva fighting a large group of devils and due to his kind heart knew he couldn't do nothing and rushed to help her. He disarmed the blade off of a devil and proceeded to defeat yet not kill the devils that were fighting shiva. She thanked him after the battle but something about him interested her and she decided to follow him in order to satisfy her curiosity. She would later discover the dual nature of his existance as he sought balance both within and out of darkness and light as he knew that once could not exist without the other. She challenged him to a duel and though he lost she was satisfied as she saw both his determination and the respect and kindness in his blows. He had held nothing back fighting to the best of his abilities and through their weapons crossing they saw deeply in each others souls and a feeliing of kinship was born. They were the first three that he contracted and they were not the last in his journey.

It took years but finally he breached the darkness and found what the darkness hid and he was shocked. At the center lay a bed with a girl that was sleeping but her form was always changing every minute. Cthulhu bowed before her and he knew she was a diety of the mythos. She was known as Azazoth, the sleeping god whose dreams forms the universe. He wanted to wake her and speak with her even maybe embrace her but he knew that to do so would doom them all. He simply left a letter at the on the wooden stand next to her bed and left. He did not realize it but Azazoth was watching him ever since he first entered the darkness and found him endearing, brave, kind yet naive. Yet it all had a charm that she could not deny which she already knew was like a musk to devils which made them desire him. The fact that he had survived for years in the darkness and never changed was a tribute to his fortitude. She was always watching the world seeking excitement, entertainment, and moments to speed her heart up and he delivered. She blessed him in his quest to balance the forces of light and dark and allowed him to go farther in the bonds in his contracts than any other in ways thought impossible. Then he started to gather the devils of the darkness to him and set the stage for an obtainable peace. He obtained the support of every devil with his goddesses' blessing and now he monitors the world making sure it doesn't fall to deep into chaos and yet not to deep into order.

He knew that with his work his world was safe and growing but he knew as the blessed of azazoth she would never let him live a boring life and waited for the next journey always ready with his supplies of food, water, potions, and his trusty contract book which held all of the contracts that are obtainable in this world. He then recognized the feeling of being gazed upon and knew that the time of revelation is drawing closer. He then felt the aura of the darkness alter as a green portal appeared right in front of the door to the elevator heading down. He sighed made sure he had everything and said to his unseen stalker," well time for the next step. As they say "once more into the breach"" he then jumped into the portal as the devils nearby got curious hoping to prevent another explosion of darkness wherever he was being brought to.

* * *

In an unknown and unspoiled land

Today was the day! Today was the day of truth and revelation. Today was the day that she would summon her familiar and prove that she, Louise le blanc de la Valliere, was a true noble and mage. She had put alot of time and effort into learning and understanding the familiar ritual and she knew that this was an all or nothing scenario. If she was able to summon something then she was a bonefide mage but if she couldn't summon anything than she was a true failure like her classmates claimed her to be. She would then be sent back to her home to be trained into becoming a wife and married off into a political marriage. She didn't want that and so she poured every bit of effort and energy into accomplishing this ritual.

Her peers had already summoned their familiars and they were in the spectrum of common with extremes such as a dog all the way to a dragon. Her hated rival Kirche had summoned a fire salamander and those were rare as it is. She had to summon something grand otherwise she would be dragging her family name through the mud. The teacher, a balding middle aged man known as jean colbert, just started speaking saying," well this seems to be the last of the students. Has anyone been missed in their turn to summon their familiar in the springtime familiar ritual?" She was about to speak up when a classmate beat her to the punch and said," Yeah Louise the Zero has yet to summon anything!" another random student spoke saying, "might as well not even bother as all that will happen in another explosion" The students all started laughing while I started to fume at their mockery at my attempts at magic. I was about to lash out when with a stern glance at both me and the students given by the professor he yelled, "you are all the future nobles of this land and yet you are acting like commoners with your insults! Please be silent while miss Valliere performs the ritual."

I silently thanked the professor with a quick look into his eyes and marched forward to see what destiny had prepared for me. I personally didn't care what I summoned so long as it was something as if I summoned nothing then my life would turn to hell in no time flat. I had 3 chances to summon something as were the traditions and I fervently hoped they would be enough. I then raised my wand from my side to my front and started chanting"

**Ohh magic as blessed by our founder!**

**I humbly beg for thy aid!**

**I seek my chosen Familiar that which will follow me for my life!**

**I seek it from this world and beyond for that which is promised to my by fate!**

**So as I swear this oath to uphold the oath made by the founder and all mages!**

**Summon my familiar before me!"**

****Then a massive explosion ripped in the center of the circle which held the summoning ritual and if one was observant they would hear a small thump after the initial blast. Then an air spell cast by a blue haired girl known as tabitha removed the cloud to reveal a man wearing torn clothes having scars on the visible skin not covered by clothes. He then gazed up the sky and he let out a smile that seemed to match the brillance of the sun. I was shocked at the thought that this was my familiar but quickly remembered that I originally didn't care what I summoned but the class had ideas yelling out. There were cries that didn;t make sense but these made sense, "So the zero summoned a commoner why am I not surprised?", "He may be a commoner but he is handsome!", "He has that sort of aura that he will protect you from anything you know?" "why is a commoner that the zero summoned getting more attention from the girls than us noble's!?" I was surprised but pushed it aside and was about to question the validity of the summoning but the man spoke in a clear voice that sent shivers down my spine saying," This may be my first time but hearing all of the commotion May I assume that you are the summoned me seeking a contract?" That alone shut everyone up in the field at the accepting tone in his voice but the silence was primarily caused by the word "contract". That word was never brought up in the familiar ritual before and everyone was confused.

* * *

Unknown and unspoiled land Az POV

I fell through the green portal and quickly landed on my feet in a crouch in the middle of a cloud of dust. I then focused my senses on understanding and overhearing the conversation happening around me. I offered a brief prayer to Azazoth as thanks to her blessing I can understand all languages both spoken and written in order to not make any stupid decisions in foreign lands. I picked up a few words which includes " summon, commoner, handsome, and noble" which with my mind helped to analyze things. I could imagine I was summoned into an aristocratic era which probably meant that those with magic were high up in the social ladder. I could liken the commoner comment to my appearance as I wore old torn clothes which offered both protection and agility as I could in an instant both choose and channel a devil's power into my body granting me its strength and attributes. The handsome thing I could believe as quite a few devils were attracted to my beauty but it wasn't so much physical beauty but the beauty of a soul who has been judged and found strong enough to endure all that comes its way. I then saw the pink haired girl in front of her classmates as this was obviously a school as they all wore matching uniforms.

I then turned and gazed at the pink haired girl in front of me and said in my kindest voice,"This may be my first time but after hearing all this commotion may I assume that this girl here summoned me and is currently seeking a contract?" After all I also heard the word "familiar" and while it may be easy to bind a animal as one the rules change immensely when trying to bind a sentient creature as one. The voices all stopped at the word contract and I could only imagine that they were surpised at it being mentioned. The balding man close to the pink haired one then came a bit closer saying," I am sorry but what is this about a contract as familiars don't need contracts for their bonds to be formed. IT was never needed in all of the history of the ritual."

I then coughed and gathered my thoughts and prepared to start speaking saying the basic essentials about contracts. I opened my mouth however the pink haired girl then spoke in an elevated tone saying, "You are the one I summoned and as such you are my familiar and no contract is needed to bind a familiar to its master!" I then pinched my nose and spoke saying, "under normal circumstances a contract would not be needed to form a master and familiar bond but that is when animals are the familiars. Once a sentient being is the one being bound then things start to get complicated. An animal can't think and rationalize information or make intellegent decisions. An animal can't ponder the hidden meanings behind a person's actions and see a person's kindness or cruelty at the base value. A sentient being can see that a person is attempting to manipulate them and try and act in its self interest. That is why a contract is made to iron out all potential possibilities in order to prevent abuse of personal freedoms or human rights. In short it protects both sides as the master can take advantage of the familiar and if driven far enough the familiar may kill the master to be set free. That is why a contract is neccesary in order to prevent potential problems."

The professor listened in deep thought throughout the entire explanation and I could see the gears in his head turning as he analyzed the information. The girl however merely scoffed as she replied saying, "the entire ritual is sacred and has been in effect for 6 thousand years and not once has any familiar turned on their master. The founder planned for all possibilites and all the stuff you mentioned is a bunch of croc. I summoned you here and as such are my familiar that is final!"

I simply chuckled and gazed at the girl and said, "you may have called me here but that doesn't make you my master. The entire world is based on the principle of give and take. I keep hearing that I am your familiar but what do you bring to the table that would give you my approval of making me your familiar. There is a price to pay for everything there is to gain (those who know where this phrase came from gets to choose the devil summoned during the guiche fight). What are you willing to pay for my aid?"

Louise simply glared at me saying," I am a noble and you are a commoner you should be grateful to serve me not trying to swindle me! You have no authority to refuse me and if you even attempt to leave and you will be brought back bound and bonded."

I then gave a small frown which was rare for me and said, " I have dealt with nobility, kings and queens, even beings beyond your comprehension that all have a presance that outweighs your own. a true bond can not be made if both sides are unwilling and if you try that then the bond will be shattered in an instant. I am willing to serve as your familiar for as long as I am needed but I am still a human being and I will not abandon my freedom for nothing. You will also find that should you try to force this that I have allies who will back me. The offer stands as thus: either we form a contract with both sides willing or you try to bind me without my approval. Make your choice as this will decide your future."

Louise was about to angrily retort when the voice of her professor spoke out in a serious voice saying, "I would highly recommend agreeing to a contract Miss Louise." At her questioning glance he replied in a tired voice saying, "while it is true that you summoned him he is correct that in being a human that changes all of the rules as there are exstensive laws in Tristain which prohibit slavery and mind altering magic both of which if thought about could apply to forcing someone to becoming a familiar. You are literally bonding them to yourself which means that their safety and welfare are your responisbilities. He is also right in that if unless you are willing to kill or criple your familiar for life and you force on him then he might go so far as to kill you to break the bond. This is for your sake just as much as it is for his own as there are secret records of familiars which were treated horribly and killed their masters and were later put down. I have to act in support of your safety and forcing the issue is only going to strain everything."

Louise simply stared at her professor and sighed the sigh of the damned and agreed to the whole thing. After a lengthy negotiations the bond was put in place and everyone departed via levitation except for louise and her familiar who had called himself Az. It was later that night when the rumor started among the staff that shadows in strange shapes appearing all over the academy as if they were ghosts. Some even claimed that the shadows seemed darker and harder to see into than normal and some claimed that the darkness could be touched phyically. But all of the staff agreed that they heard a multitude of voices in the same area of the summoning ritual earlier that day. I was however only the blue haired Tabitha who was riding her dragon that saw the massive group of creatures that sat and communed with each other and at their head was Az who spoke like a leader or a king. NO one would believe her if she mentioned this so she would not and even so she knew that those creatures knew she was up in the sky that night. Her dragon sylphyd whispered, "the legends are back..."

* * *

This is both the chapter one and prologue of my story "the fateful contractor" and I will see if it gets any approval before I start on the next chapter.


End file.
